


艳僧14

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧14

……

……

是夜，越鸣溪翻过沧海居内相隔的墙头，悄无声息地潜入了彻莲歇下的客房。离开剑拔弩张的演武堂之后，他一直心神不宁，入夜也久久无法睡下，便想来和大美人说说话。

他摸到了还燃着一盏灯火的床头，发觉大美人并不在这里，只是还残留着些许余温的榻上放着外袍，似乎是起夜去了。

随身之物都被漫不经心地扔在一旁，看得出大美人的确悠闲散漫，全然未把白日里的种种放在心上，越鸣溪心情复杂地在床边坐下，自己也说不清心头的这点忧虑是什么。他的目光落在那些被彻莲褪下的贴身衣物上，鬼使神差地拿起来嗅了嗅。

淡而幽雅的香气萦绕在鼻间，越鸣溪嗅得安心，先前那隐约的不安也渐渐消散，正想把那件外袍放回去，趁大美人还没回来之前溜回自己的客房时，他下意识抬了抬头，见彻莲正趿着木屐倚在门前看他。

“来了？”

彻莲端的是刚沐浴回来，身上还带着些薄薄的水汽，温热清芬的气息扑在越鸣溪的脸颊上，很是自然地在他眼前缓缓除了衣物。

越鸣溪呆了好一会儿，这才迟钝地想起他们白日的约定来，鼻血蜿蜒流下的同时，慌忙捂住眼睛解释道：“大美人，我不是这个意思，白天的事……”

他分明感到那具火热性感的蜜色胴体已经偎了上来，胸口前的衣襟也被绵若无骨的五指灵巧地探了进去，登时有些头皮发麻，双臂难以自制地环住彻莲的腰身，腹下那紧贴着他的分身也蠢蠢欲动地翘了起来。

“不是这个意思？”察觉到眼前少年的慌乱，彻莲低声笑道，“可我是这个意思。”

他轻盈地解开少年的裤带，越过幽草中蛰伏的双丸，轻轻握住早已坚硬如铁的玉茎，触手果然湿腻一片，蓄势待发。见少年面上还隐有挣扎之色，湿漉漉的眼眸就像一只不知所措的小狗，他指间微微用力，便听得越鸣溪呻吟一声，用尽最后一分力艰难地小声道：

“大美人，那些烦人的家伙这会儿说不定还在秉烛夜谈，合议着明日该如何对付岫宁寺，我们……”

话音未落，衣衫凌乱的他便被彻莲推倒在榻上，同他一样烫得吓人的物事正抵在腰间，眼眸中氤氲着浓浓的情欲之色：“春宵苦短，提那些煞风景的物事做什么？若少主实在不愿，我自有的是岫宁弟子愿意服侍。”

越鸣溪幽怨至极，想到岫宁弟子的居处此时都在被那些有心人盯着，现下显然不是什么欢好的良机，情潮便有些冷却的迹象，可奈何大美人又使出了挑逗的手段，光洁的膝盖磨着他敏感的肉冠，已是教他舒服得险些失了魂魄；毕竟身为怀春的少年，如此引诱自己的又是极喜欢的人，便再也顾不得那么多，翻了个身抬起他的腰，将欲望埋在他并拢于胸前的双腿间，一下又一下地摩擦起那柔嫩的会阴来。

彻莲不知这少年想要玩什么花样，只是配合他屈起膝，看着他满头大汗地模拟着交媾的姿态在两腿间抽插，火热的顶端几次蹭过柔媚的穴口，却似乎并没有插入的意思。

明白过来越鸣溪心中的顾虑，他觉得有些好笑，主动探出手去摸了摸那根幼嫩却巨硕的性器，想要引导着它进入自己的身体。

谁知越鸣溪却不满地一口咬在他的肩头，仍在那会阴处徜徉的火热愈发猛烈地动作着，溢出点点欲液的肉冠不时撞击在艳色的玉袋，竟也似真正的水乳交融一般带来了阵阵颤栗，令他忍不住低吟出声。

“大、大美人，你……”越鸣溪正是意乱情迷的时候，消磨欲望的同时也没忘记让身下人舒服，抽出手来将彻莲的物事伺候得精神抖擞，偏偏见他意识清明，只用那含笑纵容的眼神看着自己，便忍不住凑上去轻声道，“你叫叫我……”

彻莲抬手抚上他沾着薄汗的鬓角，凤目中隐有微光闪烁，依言唤了一句：

“鸣儿……”

他看到越鸣溪眼前一亮，嘴唇亲昵地吻上自己的小腹、胸膛，又在脖颈处缓缓轻蹭，最后悬在了他那微张的唇前。察觉到少年的意图，他犹豫了一下，虽然只是一瞬间的走神，可这下意识的瑟缩却教越鸣溪堪堪止住了动作，转而轻吮住他的耳垂，用舌尖勾弄那枚妖冶的金环。

彻莲心中微动，久久地凝视着眼前极尽温柔的少年，最终主动上前，在他额头上浅浅印了一吻。

越鸣溪一愣，莫名的悸动化作阵阵极致的快感，瞬间冲垮了他的防线，就这么埋在彻莲腿间泄了出来。

与那些靠夺相密法强撑姿态的和尚相比，眼前的艳僧是真正的媚骨，根本无须在床笫之间动用劳什子累赘的功法，便能诱得他软了心，酥了身，只想一辈子醉在他的旖旎风情，再也不问什么江湖。

他喘息着还未来得及起身，便看到彻莲忽然伸指揩了揩溅射到自己腹间的白浊，探出舌来舔了一下，勾着唇角朝他魅然一笑。

……

又是一番汹涌情潮。

“大美人，你不要碰我了……”

子时已过，沐浴之后的越鸣溪与彻莲躺在榻上，放纵过后的身躯隐约有一丝疲累，却仍像在空虚地叫嚣着。他顾忌着大美人明日许是要和明镜山庄战上一场，因而忍着自己的欲望没有插入，本以为今晚的情事已告一段落，两人相拥着入眠便罢，可偏偏彻莲的手并不安分地在他腰间来回轻抚，好似察觉不到他的良苦用心。

“鸣儿……”

这嗓音懒散性感，带着些许诱人的沙哑，听得他气血翻涌，连忙翻过身来制住了彻莲仍在他下身作祟的手。“别……”他咬着唇可怜兮兮地望着彻莲道，“我怕我忍不住……”

彻莲察觉到越鸣溪的亵裤已经再次撑起了帐篷，年少俊美的面庞也是有苦难言的模样，忍俊不禁的同时，拉过他那只有些虚软的手覆在自己的胸膛上，安抚般轻轻拍了拍。“忍不住便不要忍了。我身子哪有那么弱，只一晚便能被你做得走不动路了不成？”

寂静漆黑的夜里，掌心传来的心跳声沉稳而动听，紧致结实的肌理下蕴含的生命脉动仿佛透着轻浅的诱。彻莲的胸膛颇有几分不俗的厚度，越鸣溪只需微拢起手掌便能触到那弹性极佳的乳肉，柔软的乳珠早就在他的摩挲下立了起来，被他夹在指缝间细密地爱抚着。

越鸣溪本想着稍微亲昵一下便好，可看大美人也被自己摸得很舒适似的，便又着迷地摸了好一会儿，最终还是毅然决然地缩回了手，背过身去闷闷地道：

“不成不成，他们人多势众，我可不愿让我未来的少主夫人有个什么万一。今日便到此为止，睡吧。”

意识到这少年确乎打定了主意不愿做到最后，彻莲幽幽望着他的后背，凑到他耳边低声道：“却也无妨，只是少主现下……又当如何？”

越鸣溪一滞，低头看了眼自己仍像是期待般巍然翘着的小兄弟，一脸菜色地伸出手去摸了摸，又撸动了几下想教它快些释放出来，却始终有点味同嚼蜡。察觉到大美人还在身后注视着自己，越鸣溪翻身过来，拉过彻莲的手放在那被他勾起火来的下身，用撒娇的口吻道：

“大美人，你帮我摸摸嘛。”

彻莲了然地扬起眉，看着少年紧挨着自己躺下，闪着黝黑的眼睛催促他快些动作。他叹了口气，伏过身来撑在越鸣溪那情热的部位，然后轻轻拉下他的亵裤，张口含了上去。

“……！”

倏然暴露在空气中的肉冠被吞入热烫湿润的口腔时，越鸣溪彻底惊呆了。

他瞪圆了眼睛看着下身那两瓣吸吮在自己性器上的红唇，最敏感的顶端被柔腻嫩滑的小舌辗转挑逗着，几乎剥离了他的神智。他没想到看起来颇为自矜的大美人竟会情愿以口相就，惊吓与羞涩伴随着阵阵不知所措，险些教他就这么一个激灵泄了出来。

“大美人，我……我已经可以了……唔……”

他看到彻莲专注地用那绛色的舌尖轻刮着自己的铃口，甚至挑开嫩粉的褶皱，触到了连他也不曾探索过的秘地，雪白的贝齿滑过高耸的茎身，在他暖润的丸袋上留下点点痕迹；继而又将炙热的整根吞入进喉间，让他不由自主地挺动腰身，逐渐溺毙在这前所未有的快感当中。

一想到他最中意的红唇居然在为自己这种事，将他溢出的精华尽数沿着舌根吞进胃里，越鸣溪身躯轻颤，呼吸愈发急促起来：“别……我受不了……”

察觉到口中的硕大在舌尖隐隐颤动，分明是高潮来临的征兆，彻莲好整以暇地将它吐出大半，双手缓缓揉弄在根部，又在那朵在他看来相当可爱的肉蘑菇上轻嘬了一下。

越鸣溪的欲望瞬间决堤，浓白的精华溅射在彻莲的身上面上，这才令他稍稍清醒了一些。他看着眼前高潮过后有些羞赧、却又心满意足的少年，自己也实在不明白为何会受了他的蛊惑，竟主动去吮弄男人的那物，甚至还乐在其中。

然而这少年在面对情欲时那诚实又直接的反应着实讨人喜欢，因此他在惊异过后，却也并未感到后悔。他拭着嘴角去看越鸣溪，越鸣溪也正红着脸看他，凑过来擦了擦那些沾染在他脸颊上的白浊，半是埋怨半是调侃地道：“都说教你停了，这可怨不得我……”

说着便抱了过来，鼻尖轻蹭在他的颈窝，好半晌才低声道：

“大美人，我喜爱极了你。”

“……我知道。”


End file.
